


How Jack Became a Newsie

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Series: little Jack [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Artist Jack Kelly, I'm trying to make it cute so i'll say it's cute, Jack Kelly Backstory, Pre Crutchie, baby jack!!, little Jack is very mischievous hehe, pre Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: I wanna write a bunch of cute stuff idk.
Series: little Jack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The boy wiped away his tears as he knocked on the door, praying the nice lady would answer. She did. 

“Why hello Francis.” She said a little puzzled looking at the sniffling boy in his father's cap that was way too big for him. 

“Daddy won’t wake up.” He said, lip quivering. 

“I’m sure he’s a little sleepy Fran, that’s all. Your father has been working very hard.” The boy shook his head.

“He always wakes up. He won’t wake up now.” He said. 

“Well maybe he-”

“And he’s really cold.” He said.

“Fran, hold my hand okay? We’ll go see your daddy.” She said. He reached up.She walked him back to his place.

“Daddy I got Mrs.Addams you can wake up now.” He said hopping into the bed again and shaking his father. No response. It didn’t take her more than thirty seconds to realize what was wrong but how do you tell a five year old his father is never waking up. How do you tell a five year old the last time he spoke to his father is the last time. “Daddy… please wake up…” He said a little more panicked. She could tell there were tears in his eyes. “Daddy… you’re scaring me…” he said now the tears were coming out

“Fran, come here.” She said. He listened. “Let’s go find help for your father okay?” He nodded. She walked with him outside and got a police officer. He went back with them he had the courage to bend down and look the child in the face. 

“Francis, your father isn’t going to wake up buddy… he’s in heaven now.” He said.

“With mama?” He said, much to the man's shock.

“Yeah buddy… with your mama...”

“When can I see them again…” He said now in tears.

“Not anytime soon buddy, but they’re always right here.” He pointed to the boy's heart but the boy kept crying. “Come on buddy, we’ll take you somewhere so you can have people taking care of-”

“No, he can stay with me for a little while.” Mrs.Addams said. 

“Well we should take him to-”

“Not yet. Give him time. Come her Frankie, you can stay with me for a little while okay?” She said. He ran to her arms sobbing. “Let's go baby… we can talk inside.” She said leaving the officers to deal with the body. She expected the boy to cry the entire time, maybe throw a tantrum, and she’d help him through all of it, but he handled it very maturely for his age. He cried for hours upon hours refusing to eat but was willing to talk and listen to her.

“Why’d they leave me?” He asked crying into her arms. 

“They didn’t leave you Fran, they love you. This happens, usually when the kid is all grown up, but sometimes it happens young.”

“S-So they still love me?”

“More than anything baby.”

“Do I live with you now? Forever?”

“No baby, not forever, they’re going to take you away and put you in an orphanage,” She started. His lip quivered again and more tears rushed. The boy hugged her sobbing. She held him so tight until she felt him fall asleep. The poor boy knocked himself out crying. She tucked him into bed taking off the cap. She woke up to the sounds of him crying the next day and went to hug him again. 

“I can’t wake up daddy ever again… daddy can’t wake me up.” He said, she wiped his eyes. “Daddy can’t play with me anymore.” He continued. The tears already streaming down came down even faster. “Daddy can’t hug me anymore. I can’t hug daddy… I wanna hug daddy.” He said. She hugged him not knowing what else to do. He curled up in her embrace. She picked him up to let him sit for dinner. He shook his head and buried his face in his arms.

“Fran, you have to eat baby. You can be sad, you can cry to me all you want, but you need to eat.” She said. He slowly began to eat. He got a little better each day however cried himself to sleep every night. Mrs. Addams knew he wouldn’t handle the funeral or wake well. He cried the whole time then the cops came to take him to the stupid orphanage. He hugged Mrs.Addams.

“I don’t wanna go.” He sobbed. “I wanna stay with you. No one’s gonna want me.”

“Fran, that’s not true. People will want you.” She said. He shook his head and continued to cry, they eventually got him to go with them. None of the kids spoke to him. They didn’t let him cry the way mrs.Addams would. They would tell him to shut up. He accepted it after a few weeks. He was now little orphan Francis, he didn’t like that. He didn’t want to be Francis. He wanted to be Jack. Jack Kelly, just like his pop said. 

That’s who he was. Little orphan Jack Kelly who was about to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again lol. I started young Jack Kelly when Jack was already a newsie for two years so why not go back to where it all started lol. Little Jack is such a joy to write so I hope you like him lol


	2. Chapter 2

He ran out without any adults noticing. He made it! “Francis ran away!” He heard. 

“Tattletail…” He muttered and continued running. He ran until his little legs were tired. He then sat down. He had no idea how he would live like this. He then saw two boys older than he was and for a reason he was unaware of, he just felt safe.

“Hey kid, are you okay?” The older of the two said bending down to him, he sounded so worried. The boy looked into his blue eyes and shook his head.

“No? What's the matter? Nowhere to go?” The redhead asked. The boy nodded. 

“Well, I’m Blue, this is Red, what's your name?” The one with blue eyes said.

“Fransic Sullivan…” He said softly. Then thought. “No… Jack Kelly…” The five year old sniffled.

“What's the matta ain’t ya sure?” Blue said comforting the kid. He felt so safe, maybe these two could help him.

“It’s Francis but… my mom and pa wanted to name me either Jack if I was a boy or Kelly if I was a girl… so pa would call me Jack Kelly… and I like it more…” 

“Yeah, that's a cool name kid, I like that, Jack Kelly.” Blue smiled at him. Jack smiled back, the first time he smiled in weeks. “Why are ya sitting here all alone?” 

“my pop wouldn’t wake up… and they sent me to an orphanage… and I ran away.” 

“You got nowhere ta go?” The younger one, Red, asked. The boy shook his head. 

“Well, if it means anything, ya can come back ta the lodging house with us, be a newsboy, look at that, ya already got the perfect hat.” Blue said. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Yeah kid! We’d love ta help ya out, anything ta help ya.” The boy was so happy he tackled them in a hug. 

“Oh a hugger, that's real nice” Blue hugged him back. He lifted the kid up and put him on his shoulders. And the kid didn’t mind. “Like that Jackie?” 

“Yeah!” He smiled. They got to the lodging house. After a lot of bonding, Jack had told them about Santa Fe, and how badly he wanted to go there, he told them about his parents, being reminded by them that it’s okay to cry if he needed to. 

“Boys!” Blue called standing Jack on the table. “This here is Jack Kelly. He’s the sweetest.” Blue said. All of the boys were so sweet and immediately adored the boy.

“Ah Jack, you’s gonna like this wise ass. This is Backbone, don’t be scared he ain’t always got that shiner.” Red said grabbing a boy five or six years older than Jack. They seemed really close, like actual brothers. Jack gave a puzzled look.

“Your name is Backbone?” He asked the boy with the black eye. The kid chuckled.

“Yep, that me,” 

“Why? Everyones got bones in their back. It don’t seem like you need a nickname for it...” He said. 

“I love this kid.” Backbone said to Red. Jack smiled.

“It’s an expression Jackie, the backbone of somethin make it strong. That’s him, he makes all of us feel a lil stronga.” Blue ruffled his hair. 

“Oh.” Jack nodded. “So you’re strong?”

“I dunno kid, hop on and find out.” He said, Jack smiled and hopped on his back. “Wanna go outside bud, me and you?” 

“Uh huh.” He smiled. He took the boy outside. Jack felt the happiest he felt in a while. 

“So buddy, they found ya?” He asked. Jack nodded. “Me too, Nice ain’t they?” another nod. “You ain’t much of a talker are ya?”

“I am! Pop said I’m gonna be too smart for my own good when I’s olda.” He giggled, noticing a smirk grow on the older boys face. 

“Yeah? Good. Me n’ you are gonna get along just fine.” He said, Jack smiled. 

“How’d you get a black eye?”

“We’ll get there eventually, not on yer first day.” he said. Jack nodded. “So what were you saying before Jackie? Santa Fe huh?”

“Uh huh. My pop told me about it. Me n’ him were gonna go. But now we can’t… only me.” He frowned. “I miss him…”

“Yeah… I miss my folks too Jack, it sucks. It really does.” He said. Jack frowned and nodded. 

“Does it ever stop makin you cry?” 

“Yeah buddy. Give it time. You can cry all you want Jack, let it out. We’s your family now. You can tell us anything. That’s a promise. But fer now tell me bout Santa Fe though, sounds pretty.”

“It’s really pretty… I think... I ain’t ever been. I think it has the best sunsets… and mountains and it’s so clean and green… just perfect. And I’m gonna get a horse! A big horse to ride!” He smiled.

“Yeah? I’s gonna call you cowboy. Ya like that? Jack the cowboy Kelly.” He said noticing a huge smile. 

“Yeah! I like that! Cowboy!” He smiled. 

“I like ya Cowboy, usually don’t like people this fast. I like you though. I think you’s a good little brotha”

“I like you too Backbone. I think you’s a good big brother” He smiled, picking up the accent already.

“You don’t gotta think Cowboy, I is gonna be the best big brotha.”

“Oh yeah? Then I’s gonna be the best little brotha you’ve ever seen in your whole life!” He smirked. 

“Can’t do that one bud. I’s the best little brotha.”

“Fer now.” He said with a devilish grin. Backbone adored it.

“Oh yeah smart guy? I was the baby of the lodgin house until ya got here. I’s a real good baby brotha. Just go ask Red n’ Blue.”

“I will.” He giggled. “How old are you?” Jack asked.

“Eleven.”

“I think everyones gonna like a five year old baby brotha more than an eleven year old baby brotha.” He giggled with a little grin. Backbone smirked.

“Yeah Jackie, me n’you, we’s gonna be good friends. We’ll sell tagether one day I promise… just no time soon. You gotta be with the big boys first, they need a cute kid like you.” He said. Jack smiled. 

“You sell alone?”

“Yeah… kinda how I earned this shiner.”

“Someone punched you fer a pape?”

“Sure.” He said, “Alright, ‘s gettin late, bedtime okay Cowboy?” He said picking Jack up.

“Okay Backbone…” He said letting the boy carry him inside and putting him on a bed. Blue tucked Jack in and promised to help if Jack had any nightmares and he did. Jack needed that. He got used to being told to shut up so Blue helping him and holding him saying it would all be okay made him feel ten times better. Blue woke him up the next morning explaining it was time to sell. Jack held his hand. Blue paid for his papers today. Jack was surprised at how easy yet fun this was. Red and Blue sold right by his side,he sold out in no time.

“Wow Jackie! That was amazing! Tell ya what, I’ll getcha ice cream afta kay?”

“Really!?”

“Uh huh! You earned it.” He said, Jack hugged him. Red then picked him up so Jack could sit on his shoulders. Soon enough the older boys sold out too and they took Jack for ice cream. He smiled and ate the whole thing. Blue cleaned the kids face after.

“So Jackie, any hidden talents from you?”

“Nah… I like ta draw though.”

“Yeah? We have some paper n’ pencils at home, we’ll see what you can do yeah?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. They took him back to the house and let him draw his little heart out. For only five years old, this kid had talent. Everyone got home after a while. Everyone but Backbone, who Jack was looking forward to talking to. One of the boys whispered something to Red and Blue. 

“Hey Jackie… Backbone ain’t comin home tanight, go ta bed.”

“Where is he?”

“Somewhere. Might come home lookin hurt.”

“Why?”

“Cause it happens ta kids like us Jackie. Don’t worry… not you.” He said.

“So why him?”

“Just tell ‘em Blue.” Red said. Jack looked confused. “Backbone’s in jail Jack. That’s why he has that shiner.”

“J-Jail?”

“He didn’t do nothin Jackie. The guy who runs it takes as many kids as he can, he gets more money that way. He don’t like Me, Blue or Backbone much, Don’t like backbone at all though, like keepin ‘im there, beats ‘im up a bit n’ let’s ‘im go. Tell ya what Jack, keep drawin, you can stay up late taday.” He said. Jack nodded. He drew all night. He boys all kept him busy by asking him if he could draw stuff for all of them and he did. They adored watching that little tongue stick out as he drew anything they wanted. The door opened, all heads turned. Backbone but he was nearly unrecognizable. 

“Shit kid come here.” Blue said. 

“No leave me alone it’s fine” He said. Jack watched, this was his life now. And Backbone was brave, really brave. He sat down not even noticing Jack.

“Kid, take some ice, damn.”

“I’s fine Blue. lemme be.” He said. Jack watched him like a hawk, he couldn’t help himself, he was curious. Then Backbone noticed Jack. “Hey Cowboy, how are ya.”

“Me? Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes bud. I’s fine.” He smiled. 

“Want me ta draw you a picture?” He smiled back not realizing that Backbone’s pain was hiding behind that smile, a trick Jack would learn in just a few years.

“Yeah, draw me Santa Fe. I wanna see what it looks like.” He said. Jack nodded and began to draw. He finished in a few minutes. 

“Explain everything ta me.” He said putting Jack on his lap. 

“See, that’s the sunset, n’ that’s the mountains, n’ the grass, n’ that’s me n’ that’s you.” He smiled. 

“Wow Cowboy, you’s real good. That’s awesome. Go ta sleep okay kid? I’ll see ya in the mornin.”

“Yeah! See ya, feel betta.”

“I will bud.” He said, Jack went up to bed and fell asleep fast still wondering why someone would do that to Backbone who was quickly becoming Jack’s hero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first half of this was in a flashback but I finally did how Jack met Backbone!!! Little Jack and Backbone are quite the duo lol


	3. Chapter 3

Backbone healed up eventually making Jack very happy. Jack was loved by every boy now. They all adored him. Jack’s favorite part of the day was after he finished and was able to talk to Red, Blue and Backbone. It was clear Jack was the favorite but Backbone was up there too. Jack always sat on Backbone's lap talking to them and Backbone didn’t mind, he loved this kid and his sass. They quickly grew to be very mischievous together teasing everyone, especially Red and Blue. No one expected little five year old Jack Kelly, the kid who was found sniffling next to a building would be as much of a holy terror as he was. He was never afraid of fooling around with Backbone even if they got yelled at by Blue. He also learned how much fun birthdays were with these boys, his brothers. They made sure to make it so much fun.

“Hey Jack, come here.” Backbone called, the now six year old ran over to his twelve year old older brother. 

“Look what I got.” He grinned holding up a slingshot. Jack smirked. 

“I say we spook Red n’ Blue, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He smirked. 

“You want the shot?”

“No! I don’t wanna get in trouble.” He giggled hitting Backbone with a pillow. Backbone grabbed another one and hit him back. 

“We get in trouble for this n’ I’s blamng you undastand?”

“Fer the slingshot!?”

“No dumbass, the pillow fight.”

“Yeah right! Who you think they’s gonna believe, you, old man. Or me, a little six year old who’s missin his two front teeth.” He said with a little lisp. 

“Yeah wise ass? Keep talkin like that n’ I’ll knock out anotha tooth.” 

“Quit bringin up my butt.” He giggled and hit Backbone. They had a full on pillow fight. Blue then came in. 

“Knock it off you two.” He said. Backbone threw it at him. “Yeah kid?” He said.

“Yeah Blue.” He said. Blue picked him up and threw him over his shoulder getting the kid to laugh. Jack giggled. 

“Me next Blue!” 

“Next? You kiddin, I gotta deal with both of you at the same time.” He said throwing Jack over his other shoulder. “You two are big trouble tagether ya know that?”

“Yep!” Jack cheered.

“As long as we’re not  _ IN _ big trouble I’s fine with that.”

“Yeah me too!” Jack said as Blue let them both down. Backbone winked at Jack and waved him over. Jack went behind him. Backbone took his slingshot and shot Blue. Both kids started laughing.

“Backbone I’s gonna kill you you little asshole.” Blue said. 

“Who said it was me?” He grinned then pulled Jack onto his lap. “Jack ain’t as cute and innocent as he seems.” He said. Jack gave that toothless smile. 

“Yeah I know he ain’t a saint. Even if it was Jack I’s still blaming you cause he’s learning from you.” 

“That’s right.” He grinned ruffling Jack’s hair. 

“Bed you two.” He said. 

“Why? it’s early!” Jack said

“Cause you’s both bein annoyin. Go ta bed.” He said, 

“Hop on Cowboy.” He said. Jack hopped on Backbone’s back and he carried him to his bed only a few feet away. Blue left.

“Night Backbone-”

“Night? You kiddin, we ain’t goin ta sleep.” He said taking a deck of cards and patting on the bed so Jack came over. He listened.

“But Blue said-”

“Blue said bed, not sleep. We’s in bed.” He smirked while dealing the cards so they could play.

“Oh yeah!” He smiled. 

“See kid, gotta play with words. I learned that at the refuge.” He said.

“How?”

“The guy who runs it is real manipulative, always playin with words ta get away with stuff or have ya get yourself inta a situation ya coulda avoided. Don’t worry, you ain’t gonna ever go.”

“How come he always takes you Blue and Red?”

“He likes us.”

“Likes!? He beats you up! A lot!”

“Yeah kid, he likes havin us ta beat up.”

“Why?”

“Well he don’t like Red and Blue cause they talked back, they was right the whole time. N’ then He met me, I said I knew ‘em so they liked hittin me too. As bad as it looks, he hates Red and Blue a lot more than me.”

“Do you act the way ya act with Blue n’ Red?”

“Worse.” He grinned.

“Oh…” 

“Yeah… ‘s fine though Jackie, we always come out okay.” He said. Jack nodded. 

“I don’t wanna meet that guy.”

“Good cause we don’t want him meetin ya.” He said. Blue came up to see Jack and Backbone sitting on the bed playing cards.

“I said bed.”   
  


“Yes you did. And we are in fact in bed.” Backbone said. 

“Yeah! You ain’t ever say sleep!” Jack said. 

“I can’t deal with you two.” He said picking up Jack and putting him on his bed. “Go to  _ sleep _ Jack. Now.” He said, Jack immediately rolled over and fell asleep in no time. Blue then went to Backbone. “Go to  _ sleep _ Backbone. N’ quit teachin Jack that shit.”

“Can’t help it. N’ we was in the middle of a game.” He said.

“Yeah well, kids real good at fallin asleep, look at that, he’s out already. Play tomorra if you behave.”

“Yep, unless Snyda finds me. Good news, Jackie don’t wanna meet ‘em.”

“Yeah well Jackie ain’t gonna meet ‘im long as we’s around n’ he won’t find you. Go to sleep.”

“Night.” He said. 

“Night kid.” he said and ruffled his hair. 

“Man Jack’s cute.”

“Kids gonna be a goldmine his whole life. Look at ‘im, he’ll be cute his whole life, when he’s a teen you know how many goirls are gonna want ta buy a pape from ‘im.” Backbone said.

“You too kid, you’s gonna start gettin goirls in about a year.”

“Yeah I know.” He smirked. 

“Now sleep. Everyone’s comin up soon.”

“Kay Blue, night.” He yawned and rolled over to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the chaos begins with these two hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Backbone woke up Jack who then just smiled. 

“Go jump on Blue fer me.” He grinned. Jack nodded. 

“Blue!” He jumped on the sleeping boys back. Blue sat up picked Jack up, held him over the bunk and handed him to Backbone.

“Backbone I’s gonna beat your ass if you keep usin the kid fer this shit.” He said, laughing. 

“Well someone ain’t a mornin person.” He smirked. 

“Keep talkin n’ you ain’t gonna be much of a breathin person either.”

“Nice one.” He smirked. 

“Gimme Jack back.” He said. Backbone handed the kid back. Blue ticked him a bit then told him to wake up Red. Jack listened giggling up a storm. They loved fighting while using Jack, it became an ongoing thing on who would wake up Jack first. Backbone woke him up. 

“Hey Jackie-'' He started, Jack just shook his head.

“My stomach hurts.” He rolled over.

“Aw, yeah bud?”

“Mhm…” Backbone woke Blue up.

“Jackie ain’t feelin well.” He said. Blue hopped down. 

“What’s the matter Jack?”

“My stomach hurts…”

“Yeah?” He said and felt Jack’s forehead. “Yeah buddy, you’s sick that's fer sure. Stay home okay? Backbone’s gonna watch ya all day how bout that?”

“I am?”

“Yep, keepin you off the streets n’ away from Snyda n’ keepin Jack inside ta rest.” He said.

“Yeah, sure, how bout that Cowboy? Me n’ you all day.” 

“I like that idea.” He croaked.

“Me too. Go back ta sleep.”

“Deal.” He rolled over. 

“Kid, I ain’t jokin, no funny business. He’s sick make sure he’s okay.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I ain’t always an ass ya know? Only with you n’ Red.”

“N’ Snyda.”

“Different kinda ass though.” He grinned. “Sell good Blue.”

“I’ll try.” He said. Everyone woke up and told Jack to feel better on their way out. He agreed and took a quick nap. He then bolted up. “Backbone… I’s gonna hurl…” He said. Backbone ran to grab a bucket and took it to his little friend. 

“There ya go buddy… just like that.” He comforted Jack.

“It hurts.” He frowned.

“I know it does. I know… just let it all out.” he said. Jack stayed quiet.

_ Don’t cry. Backbone don’t cry when he comes home from that jail place all beat up. _

“Done?” He asked. Jack nodded.

“Yeah… thanks.”

“You’s welcome.” He said. Jack sat up. 

“So how are we gonna ruin Blue n’ Red’s day.”

“We ain’t. Not with you sick, got some pretty good ideas though.”

“Like what?”

“Like finally usin my slingshot, fer real this time, not jut wackin Blue. You support the idea? All I need is one yes.”

“Yes.” He smiled.

“Good bud.” He ruffled his hair. Jack leaned on him. Backbone scooped him up and held him. Jack fell asleep in his arms. He held the kid for so long. He could have tucked him back into bed but he would rather hold him, his baby brother. His adorable baby brother.Blue came home. “You’s home early.”

“I ain’t ever dealt with a sick six year old. Sold out and came home. How’s he doin?”

“Slept all day. He hurled before too. But…” He looked at the kids in his arms. “Damn he’s cute. Ya did good findin this one. My little buddy.” He smiled.

“I mean how could we not… he was sittin there all alone, kid will never admit this but he was scared. Five years old and on the streets. Five.”

“Yeah… Jesus Christ. Five and both parents are gone…” 

“N’ it sucks cause his folks were good folks. Didn’t beat on him, hell this kid ain’t ever been hit in his life.”

“Lucky.” Backbone muttered. Blue ruffled his hair.

“You’s okay Backbone. You’s real strong. And Jackie there, he loves ya. Kid you’s invincible ta Jack.”

“Yeah I know.” He smirked. “Just wish I actually was.”

“Yeah kid. We all do. We’s gonna be fine kay? Tuck Jack in, I don’t want ya catchin what he has” He said. Backbone listened, waking Jack up. 

“Hey buddy. Back ta sleep.”

“I don’t wanna…”

“Why?”

“Cause I slept all day.” 

“You still feel sick?” Blue asked.

“You’s home?”

“Uh huh, answer the question. You still feel sick?”

“Yeah…”

“Back ta bed, you’s gonna feel betta soon.”

“Promise?”

“Promise kid, you hungry?” He said. Jack nodded.

“N’ thirsty.”

“I gotcha.” he said. “Back ta bed, it’ll be a while til I’s home.” He said and left the room. Jack sat up. 

“Do you get sick?” He asked.

“Me? Yeah I get sick Cowboy. We all do.”

“Bet you don’t look as sick as me.”

“The hells that supposed ta mean?”

“I mean… you’s so brave n’ strong… Red n’ Blue too but they’s real big. You probably look fine…” He said.

“Jack you’s crazy. Ya know that?”

“Yeah. You think I’s gonna be as brave as you when I’s twelve?”

“Braver Jack. I wasn’t as brave as you when I was six.”

“Really? You think I’s brave?”

“Uh huh. Kid you’s gonna be just as brave as Blue when you’s like… ten.”

“Really?” He smiled.

“Really. Go ta sleep fr a few kay?”

“Kay.” He nodded and went to sleep. Blue got home after about an hour. They woke Jack up. The boy ate and smiled at them. 

“Come here bud.” Blue said. Jack sat on his lap. Blue wrapped him up in blankets. Jack never liked being babied but this felt nice. “How bout that Jackie? You’s gonna be stuck in those blankets till I decide you can come out.” He grinned ruffling Jack’s hair. The boy smiled back and sniffled. 

“S’ Comfy.” 

“I know it is Cowboy, get back ta restin kay?”

“Kay. Night Blue, night Backbone. I love you.” He yawned. 

“Night Cowboy. Rest.” Backbone said, Jack was already asleep. 

“He’s in Santa Fe, no wakin ‘im up now.”

“Nope. I’s gonna nap too though. Night Blue.” He said. Jack and Backbone slept through the night. Jack woke up the next morning.He still had the sniffles and a cough and was able to sell. A cute toothless kid who was genuinely sick is a gold mine. Jack was fine with it though he loved selling. He was coughing a lot so many people bought from him. Mostly mothers who told the boys to take care of him. They of course agreed. He sold out. The boys were struggling today. Jack sneezed. 

“Blue… I don’t feel good.” He violently coughed. 

“Hey…” Blue picked him up. “Jack ya gotta hang in there till one of us sell out...” Blue said. A crowd immediately started seeing the sick boy who needed to be home.

“I hope you sell out… please get the boy home.” She said. Jack hacked some more. “Poor baby.” She said. Jack continued coughing, it helped the boys out. 

“You’s welcome.” He smirked. 

“You faked that!?”

“Not all of it. I was really sneezin n’ most of the caughs were real.I didn’t need ya ta hold me though.” He smirked.

“Jesus Christ you’s good. Jack holy hell you’s good.” Red said. Jack smirked. 

“It worked.” He smiled, that adorable smile. 

“Yes it did bud. Now dinner then home. You’s actually sick, we need ya betta.”

“Alright.” He said. He ate his food along with the boys and they carried him home. He went right to his bed waiting for Backbone so he could tell him everything he did. Backbone finally made it and Jack proudly told him everything. 

“Awesome Jackie. My little faker. Go ta sleep kay? I’ll see if we can sell tagetha.” He smirked.

“Promise?”

“Uh huh. Don’t mean we’s allowed.” He shrugged. Jack nodded.

“Night Backbone. I love you.”

“Night Cowboy, I love you.” He said. Jack smiled and got himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's the little trouble maker I aspired to be at six lol. 
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying this one


	5. Chapter 5

Backbone woke Jack up, he was feeling better, they could tell. Jack gave a smile. 

“Lets go kid, me n’ you today.”

“Really!”

“Uh huh!” He said. Jack jumped up. Backbone held his hand they told the older boys there were leaving and made their way out. Jack still had the sniffles and though the caugh died down it was still there, it helped them both out big time. People felt bad for Jack and thought it was adorable that Backbone was helping him. Then Backbone saw someone and grew a little panicked. Jack didn’t notice though, he was focused on selling. 

“Hey kid… follow me.”

“Why? This is your sellin spot.”

“I’ll explain later. Let’s go.” He said. Jack listened as Backbone snuck him away.

“Didga see that guy? Little bigga than me, younga than Red n’ Blue?”   
  


“Uh huh. You know ‘im?”

“He works at the refuge.”

“Thought they were all grown ups?”

“He’s one of the workers kids so they let ‘im stay there. We call ‘im Hammer…”

“Why?”

“Hammers smash things. Hammers break things. He beats on kids younga than ‘im. The bulls let ‘im.”

“Does he beat on ya?”

“I’s younga than ‘im Jackie. Now most of the time he don’t get the chance cause the grown ups are hittin me. N’ when they do let Hammer near me, I’s fightin back. He ain’t too much olda” he grinned. 

“Why’s they so mean?”

“I dunno… but ya get why I had ta leave. He knows what I look like. If he saw me he’d take me back n’ drag ya with me.”

“‘S good we left then.”

“Yes it is.” He ruffled Jack’s hair. Backbone took Jack by the hand and walked him to Blue and Red. 

“You don’t sell here, what’s up?”

“We saw Hammer” Jack smiled, feeling smart for answering. 

“How the hell do you know who that is?” Red asked.

“Backbone told me.” He said. 

“Why’d you tell him?” Blue asked.

“Cause we saw ‘im and Jack wanted ta know why we left? The hell was I supposed ta say? He didn’t see us. We’s fine.” He shrugged.

“You two done sellin yet?”

“Basically. He is, I got five more. Gimme three seconds watch this.” He smirked. “Extra! Extra! Nude corpse found in Queens!” He shouted. A crowd formed, he sold out and Blue and Red were able to sell some more. 

“What’s nude mean?” Jack asked. 

“Naked-” Backbone said before Blue covered his mouth. Jack started giggling. 

“Jackie, you can’t say that yet, people will think it's weird if a six year old is saying that.” 

“But what if it’s the actual headline?”

“Then you say it but tell everyone you got no idea what it means, makes ya seem cuter, ya get more money.” 

“Okay.” He shrugged. 

“Let’s grab some chow yeah? Backbone, you’s takin the kid home afta.”

“Why were are you goin?”

“Ta see Medda.”

“Why can’t I come?”

“Ya gotta walk Jack home.”

“Yeah you can walk with us ya know. We get ‘im home then go.”

“Why can’t I come with you.” He folded his arms.

“Not yet Jackie. ‘S late. Ya gotta go ta sleep.” Red said.

“I ain’t tired.”

“That’s too bad.” Blue picked him up and put him on his shoulders. Jack giggled.

“Back ta sellin with us again yeah?”

“Yeah. But I can still sell with Backbone sometimes too right?”

“Right.” They smiled. Jack hopped right into bed as soon as they made it home.

“Tired?”

“Nah. but since you’s FORCIN me ta stay home.”

“Go downstairs smart ass. Play cards with Mikey n’ Egghead.” Backbone grinned.

“Ain’t the same without ya.”

“Yeah I know. Be my stand in. Make fun of ‘em n’ have fun.” He said. 

“Deal.” Jack smirked. Backbone carried him downstairs.

“Boys, kids hyper. All yours.” Backbone said. 

“Where are you goin?” Egghead said.

“Medda’s with Red n’ Blue.”

“Have fun.” Mikey said. 

“Deal. Jack, kick their ass fer me yeah?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. The boys left. 

“Wanna play war Jackie?” Mikey said

“Uh huh! I’s good at war.” He smiled. 

“Who’s gonna win Jack?” Egghead nudged him. 

“Me.” He smirked. “I gotta fer Backbone.” 

“Backbone don’t ever win.” Mikey grinned. Jack smiled.They played. Jack actually won. 

“I did it!” He cheered. 

“You did Kelly!” Egghead said. 

“So I’s betta than Backbone.” He grinned.

“Jackie you can kick Backbone’s ass.” 

“I’s gonna do that! I’s gonna kick Backbone’s ass!” He giggled. The boys laughed hysterically. 

“You can’t say that Jack!” They said laughing. 

“Why can’t I say anything?”

“Cause you’s six. It was funny as hell but if Blue heard that he’d kill us.”

“Blue don’t let me say nothin. I ain’t allowed ta say nude either.” They started laughing again.

“When you’s olda kay?”

“Kay.” He said. They played again. Jack won again. “Boom! Kicked yer asses!” He smiled. They started laughing. “Blue don’t gotta know what I say when he ain’t here.” He grinned. 

“You’s right. No one gets ta know.” Egghead grinned.

“Just us!” Jack smiled.

“Exactly. They went ta Medda’s n’ missed it. Now the three of us got a joke yeah?” Mikey said.

“We’s horrible influences.” Egghead laughed.

“Course we are.” Mikey grinned. “But he’s also always with Backbone, hell, he’s Backbone mini so really we ain’t that bad.” 

“Yeah.” Egghead chuckled then turned back to the kid “Hey Jack who told ya what nude meant?”

“Backbone.”

“That’s what I thought.” He laughed.

“Told ya we ain’t that bad.” Mikey grinned.

“How’d they meet Medda?”

“Medda wanted ta help Blue n’ Red, since then she’s just helped all of us. You’ll meet ‘er Jackie, n’ she’s gonna love you the most.”

“You think so?”

“Jack you’s the most intrestin kid I’ve ever met. She’s gonna love ya”

“Why is I interestin.”

“Cause, you’s the most cocky n’ arrogant little bastard I’ve ever met in my life. But you’s also the most carin person ever.”

“Maybe ‘s just a good faker n’ I don’t care at all.” He grinned.

“Nah kid. I can tell. Wanna go fer anotha game?”

“Uh huh.” He smiled. 

“Then bed?”

“Then bed.” They nodded. 

“I got a question.” He said as they started the next game.

“Yeah?”

“Do ya know who Hammer is?” He asked. They froze. 

“Y-yeah. Why?” 

“Backbone saw ‘im n’ we had ta leave. He said he works at the refuge. I was just askin.” He shrugged.

“Jack, look, Hammer ain’t a good kid yeah? He ain’t like us. We help kids if they need help. He beats on kids. If you see ‘im get away from ‘im”

“Kay.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” He smiled. They finished playing. The boys got home. Backbone with a new black eye and split lip asleep on Blue’s back, or maybe he was knocked out. They couldn’t tell. 

“What happened?” Egghead asked.

“He’s fine. He’s gonna be fine. Go ta bed Jack.”

“Why can’t I know! Stop babyin me!” He folded his arms. Red picked Jack up and stood him on the table.

“Kids right Blue. Look just cause he is the baby don’t mean we can hide everything from him.” 

“Fine. Lemme put this one to bed first.” He said carrying Backbone upstairs. 

“Jack, don’t take it personally. He was the same was with Backbone. He loves ya so much, he just don’t wanna worry you or scare you. Kay?” Red smiled at Jack. Jack nodded. Blue came back down.

“Jackie, stay with Backbone tanight kay?”

“Uh huh.” He nodded. 

“What happened Blue?”

“Kid went ahead. Jack you rememba how Backbone told ya bout that kid Hammer?”

“Uh huh.”

“He saw Backbone n’ started hittin ‘im. Backbone fought back but still. Hammer knocked ‘im out when we got there. Seein us scared ‘im off so he left without Backbone n’ now we’s here.” He said.

“So he’s real mean…”

“Yep. Everyone will be fine though.” Blue said.Jack nodded.

“Didja have fun boys?” Red asked.

“Hell yeah. Jack’s real funny.” Mikey said grinning.

“Yeah. Yeah he is. Why, Jack what didja say.”

“Nothin.” He grinned.

“Ah you three got secrets now huh?

“Yep.” Jack smiled. “Night.” He said and skipped away. They chuckled at him. He went up. Jack snuggled next to him, waking him up.

“Hey Cowboy.” He smiled.

“Blue said ta stay with you.”

“Yeah, please do.” He said. Jack nodded.

“You okay?”

“Yes. Hammer ain’t nice, memba that foreva, okay?”

“Mhm.” He yawned.

“Jack… be good okay kiddo. Please.” He yawned. Jack was able to tell he was out of it and not thinking. 

“Hey Backbone…” He smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Dream bout Santa Fe. It makes ya feel betta.” He smiled.

“I will kid, tell me bout it.” He said. Jack snuggled up again. 

“It’s awesome. ‘S so pretty.”

“Prettier than any goirl?” He teased.

“I dunno. I’s too little ta be thinkin bout goirls. But it’s got the best sunsets ever… n’ the moons just HUGE n’ so yellow. N’ all of yer dreams come true there.” He smiled dozing off. “Night Backbone. I love you.”

“Night Jack. Love you.” He yawned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ya can't tell,,, I'm lowkey running out of ideas here lol


	6. Chapter 6

Jack jumped on Blue the next morning. 

“Get up sleepyhead!” He giggled. Blue sat up.

“Go back to bed. ‘S to early.” He said. Jack then curled up on Blue’s back.

“Night.” He smiled.

“Go back ta Backbone, he need ya.”

“Can I sell with him… please.” He gave the lip and puppy eyes.

“Actually Jack, Backbone’s stickin with us taday, so you’ll be with ’im.”

“Okay” He smiled

“Now sleep. See ya in like an hour.”

“Night.” He snugged against Backbone who woke up Jack about an hour later. Jack smiled at him. All the boys got up.

“Backbone, you’s stayin with us taday.” 

“Kay.” He yawned. 

“That was way too easy. You feelin okay?”

“I figured I ain’t sellin alone taday.” He shrugged. “You’s keepin Jack n’ me tagetha though so get ready for that.” He shrugged. Jack smiled. They both got up. The four boys went down. Jack and Backbone were going to sell in no time today. They walked out. Just like everyone expected, selling was easy. A little kid, a hurt kid and two older boys talking care of them. It was a walking goldmine. 

“Jack, Backbone, Ice cream?” Blue grinned. They both smiled and nodded. All four boys ended up getting chocolate, Jack got filthy which got the boys to laugh.Red cleaned him up then let Jack hop on his back. They got the boys home safe. Jack waited for weeks and Backbone finally healed up. More weeks of begging and the two of them were finally allowed to sell together. They had so much fun together. Backbone was getting to the age where he started to like girls and would tell Jack to be adorable so girls would look at him. Jack would roll his eyes but listen every time.

“Hey Jackie… see that goir-”

“I know I know.” He rolled his eyes. Backbone grinned. 

“Hey,” He smirked at the girl. She looked over and smiled.

“Backbone! Can we get ice cream afta work! I’s bein good taday right?” He smiled. 

“Yeah Cowboy, you’s doin good. We’ll try fer some ice cream if we can, kay?”

“Kay.” He smiled.

“Sorry bout ‘im, he’s like my little brotha n’ I’s watchin ‘im.” He smiled at the girl.

“Oh it’s okay, it’s cute.” She smiled. 

“Well, ya want a pape?” He smiled.

“Please! I really want ice cream.” Jack smiled. “Look what I can do! See!” He smiled and pointed at his dimples. “See my cheeks go it. Not everyone has that.” He smirked. 

“‘S he showin his dimples again?” Backbone laughed. The girl laughed.

“He’s the cutest.”

“I know.” He laughed. 

“Look I’ll buy, see you around okay?” She smiled giving money to Backbone. 

“Yeah sure thing.” He smirked. “Backbone,” He went to shook her hand.

“Abigail” She smiled shaking his hand. 

“Jack!” The youngest reached out his hand. She laughed and shook his hand before leaving.

“ATTA BOY JACKIE!” Backbone picked him up and swung him around. Jack giggled. They all sold out and then went to the house. Jack giggled. They went home. 

“Backbone, you were with ‘im all day, you put ‘im ta bed.”

“Fine.” He said. Jack followed Backbone like a dog.

“Backbone, when do you think I can sell on m own?”

“I ain’t in charge of that. Ask Blue and Red. N’ if ya don’t like the answer, just ‘memba they’s tryin ta protect ya.”

“Okay.” He yawned.

“Jack,”

“Yeah?” He said rolling over.

“Wake up Blue tomorra.” He grinned.

“Always.” Jack grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now it's over hehe.
> 
> also I took the SAT today!!! What a ride im exhausted lol


End file.
